


My Heaven

by 19ARMY923457



Series: Jus2 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Whipped Im Jaebum | JB, Whipped Kim Yugyeom, anyway, dreaming and waking up, i guess, i'm just too soft for them, it's implied but there isn't a tag for it, it's so so cheesy, they deserve more love as a ship, you may want to throw up seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ARMY923457/pseuds/19ARMY923457
Summary: Jaebum waking up next to Yugyeom and thinking that this is probably what Heaven is like
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Jus2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to mind as I was listening to Chase Atlantic's Paradise but then I remembered that paradise and heaven aren't the same thing so I changed the title from Paradise to My Heaven~

Jaebum was watching Yugyeom dance through a glass door. His powerful moves and seductive expressions making him look even more beautiful than usual. He wasn’t hiding per se, he just wanted to admire Yugyeom without distracting him. But then, Yugyeom made a turn and caught him watching from outside the room. He smiled and gestured for him to enter. Jaebum blushed a little, embarrassed that he had been caught but entered anyway, smiling as well.

“Hi.” He said, getting close to Yugyeom.

“Hey. What were you doing there?” the younger asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. I was going to wait for you to be done so we could go back together.”

“That’s sweet. But you know you never disturb me, hyung.” Yugyeom replied, lightly kissing Jaebum on the lips.

“Well, aren’t you gonna keep on dancing? The song is about to start over.”

“I am. You can sit down there if you want.” Yugyeom said, gesturing to the little couch next to the door.

Jaebum nodded and went to sit down. Yugyeom got in position and as the song started, he moved. Jaebum always loved dancing but he loved watching Yugyeom dance more. He seemed so happy and free when he danced, it was beautiful to watch.

When they first met, they had bonded over their love for dance. Yugyeom used to be very shy in the past and Jaebum had done his best to make him feel comfortable. He was nice to everyone but something in Yugyeom just made him softer, it made him want to care for him a little bit more than for others. Maybe because he was the youngest but it wasn’t only that. Something else just made him long for Yugyeom in a way he couldn’t understand. Thinking back about it, Jaebum had been crushing on Yugyeom since a very long time. Okay, maybe it had been brotherly love at first but he couldn’t know how that felt like so it didn’t count. The day he discovered that Yugyeom was feeling the same had been very shocking. The most surprising thing being that Yugyeom was talking about it with Jinyoung – at the time Jaebum thought that he was Yugyeom's crush. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he was going to the bathroom and as he passed in front of the living room, he heard Yugyeom whine about him.

_“I don’t know what to do about Jaebum hyung.” Yugyeom whined._

_“What do you mean? Are you afraid of him?” Jinyoung asked._

_“No, that’s not it. I’m just… I’m scared of his reaction.”_

_“You’re not proposing to him, silly! You’re just asking to eat with him. You ate together a lot of times already!” Jinyoung laughed._

_“Yes but now I know I like him and that changes everything!”_

_“It doesn’t change a single thing, Gyeom-ah. And I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to eat with you. It could be the perfect opportunity to confess too. You don’t want to miss such a chance, right?”_

_Yugyeom didn’t say a single thing and Jinyoung laughed again._

_“Stop stressing over it. Just go ask him and then we’ll see.” Jinyoung said._

Jaebum had then ran to the bathroom, trying to process everything. Yugyeom was feeling the same way and wanted to eat with him to maybe confess? That was a lot of information but after the initial shock, Jaebum was all giddy. As expected, when he went back to his room, Yugyeom knocked on the door short after and entered, looking all shy and embarrassed to ask him to go eat lunch with him. That day, Jaebum confessed instead of Yugyeom because the younger looked too cute for him to not do it first.

“Hyung? Hyung!” Yugyeom's voice woke him up from his daydream.

“Uh? Are you done?” Jaebum asked, slowly coming back to earth.

“Yes, let’s go.”

They went out of the building holding hands, not worrying if anyone saw them since it was very dark outside. It was past midnight already.

“What were you thinking about for you to be in such deep thoughts?” Yugyeom asked.

“I was thinking about you. About how I used to feel about you and how I feel now. About how happy I am that you’re my boyfriend.” Jaebum answered.

Yugyeom squeezed his hand and smiled.

“That’s cute, hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too, Gyeomie.” Jaebum replied and they kissed.

Jaebum woke up, blinded by the sun rays filtering through the curtains. He groaned a bit and turned his back to it, to be met with soft hair tickling his chin and a flowery scent. He opened his eyes a little bit more to see clearly and it took him less than a second to understand that it was Yugyeom sleeping next to him.

Jaebum smiled to himself, happy and put an arm around the younger, bringing him a bit closer to his chest. Yugyeom stirred and opened one eye before turning into Jaebum’s hold.

“Jaebumie, it’s too hot…” he whined but still snuggled in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Gyeomie, I love you so much you know that, right?”

“Why are you so cheesy in the morning?” Yugyeom chuckled. “I love you too.”

Jaebum made Yugyeom look up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I’ll be super cheesy for a second so close your ears if you don’t want to hear me.” Jaebum stated, making Yugyeom giggle and look at him intently. “Waking up next to you every morning and being able to proudly say that I love you, kiss you, hold your hand and make you feel all the love I feel for you is like Heaven to me. I love you so much, Yugyeom-ah.” Jaebum said before kissing Yugyeom passionately this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story^^ If you did, don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, I'll love you forever ♥


End file.
